Madame De Pompadour
by Flabagash
Summary: The 11th Doctor revisits.


The Doctor and Amy sat in the small pub; it was a welcome relief from the cold outside.

As Amy listed all of the things she had seen and still wished to see, the Doctor couldn't help but smirk to himself. He loved her bossiness – it was absolutely irritating but endearing.

"Vincent Van Gogh." she listed in her strong, scottish accent.

"Check," he nodded.

"Churchill."

"Check."

"Hot, Italian Romans"

"Um... Kind of check?"

Amy looked pensive, thinking of their encounter with the Autons and what it had meant to her and Rory. It led to her wedding so she was grateful for that. But she would always be angry at how he waited 2000 years to guard her – the lovable fool! She was a bit sad he wasn't with them right now but he decided he would rather go home for a bit, see his family. She would meet up with him in a few days – there was one thing she had to do first.

When Amy was young and learnt of the wonderful, raggedy Doctor and his time-travelling blue box, she compiled a list of all the places she'd go and visit back in time. Slowly but surely they'd worked their way through that list until there was only one place left.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, "My favourite for last!"

The Doctor wondered who she could possibly be more excited about meeting than the _hot _Italians.

"You see, in secondary school we all got given a famous historical woman to be, and we had to research them. And I kind of admired mine and I'd love to meet her."

"And, who is she?" the Doctor asked as he sipped on his drink.

"Madame de Pompadour! She was wonderful, Doctor. She was clever, witty and very talented..."

The Doctor only knew too well how wonderful she was. _Reinette.._. he thought to himself.

He was faced with an internal struggle. Part of him wished to meet Reinette again, before she died alone. And he also wanted to fulfil Amy's final request – she was the girl who waited, and she deserved it. But the rational side of his brain told him he couldn't interfere with events without messing up time lines...

Amy rambled on about how wonderful her idol was. The Doctor only picked out the odd phrase _"Such a confident woman..." "Role model..." "very beautiful!"_ as well as an interesting fact about a champagne glass, as he had a long hard think.

He stared into the shimmering glass between his hands – when he saw his reflection, that's when he made up his mind. He was a new man to the person she knew, he could go and not say it was her.

"Come along then, Pond!" he ordered, as he stood up, fastened his jacket and made for the doors.

Amy grabbed her purse, jumper and trotted after him – she was so excited!

* * *

The Doctor wildly dashed around the TARDIS console, flipping switches and turning dials. Then he stopped. They were there.

He had purposely landed after 1758, when he saved her and the people of Versailles from the clockwork androids, and defiantly before her death. That landed him in 1760 (August 4th to be precise, which he rarely was).

She would be 40 now, however the Doctor could guarantee she would still be incredibly youthful and loving.

Amy was stood eagerly in front of the TARDIS doors, she was waiting to get the go ahead from the Doctor and the moment he nodded she threw open the doors and stepped into 18th Century France.

She gasped a little as she stared at the great palace in front of her.

"The Palace of Versailles... home of Louis XV" she recited as she took in its splendour. The multi-storey building was facing her directly; she was encircled by its three grand walls. It was bigger than she ever imagined and very impressive.

The Doctor dawdled, feeling nervous (however he wouldn't admit it), and he stood beside her.

"Ready, Pond?" He asked without waiting for an answer. He marched purposefully towards the grand entrance.

Amy just knew he was about to use the physic paper to grant them entry, and she loved being able to use it in such a way. It meant they had no need to sneak about and could openly meet whoever they wished.

"Oh, Monsieur!" gasped the doorman, "Vienez, come with moi!" he instructed excitably, proud to be in the presence of a diplomat from Gallifrey. He paused for a moment... Where exactly was Gallifrey? _Oh well,_ he thought, _the invitation was hand written by the king, he must be important. _

The Doctor and Amy politly followed, happy to take in the view of the palace corridors as they walked. It was only when the Doctor noticed a beautiful blonde woman he slowed down and tapped Amy. The pair stopped while the Doorman continued on his merry way, not even noticing he'd lost his VIPs.

"What?" she whispered not wishing to draw attention of the many butlers.

"Look," he pointed. His Reinette had not changed but at all. She was walking gracefully with one of her ladies in waiting. They were chatting as they did so.

"Is that her?" The Doctor nodded and Amy stepped forward wishing to greet her idol.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, Marquise de Pompadour!" she addressed (impressing the Doctor as she did so).

Madame De Pompadour turned around and Amy curtsied. This made the Doctor chuckle slightly.

"Bon Soir," greeted Reinette, ever polite, "Who are you?"

"My name is Amy, Amy Pond," she said standing from her curtsy clumsily. "And this is th-"

"My name is John Smith." The Doctor interrupted with a bow of the head. He couldn't have her knowing who he was, time would be altered and he couldn't risk that happening again. "We are acquaintances of the King, visiting Ambassadors." He also did not wish to reveal where he was from, she had seen his thoughts and would only know the word too well.

"Very well," she replied in understanding. As Amy returned to her full length, Reinette gasped. "My dear!" she exclaimed, "you're legs are so bare!"

Amy looked down at her (admittedly very short) skirt and back at Madame Du Pompadour.

"Brigitte," she addressed her maid, please would you escort mademoiselle Pond to find some proper attire; I will not have someone so naked parading around the palace. This is Versailles."

Brigitte nodded and led Amy away. Amy looked pleadingly at the Doctor but he allowed her to go.

"Will we be seeing you and your... escort at the grand dinner ce soir?" Madame De Pompadour asked the Doctor.

"Escort... no, no, no! Defiantly no!" He defended himself, recalling their encounter in his bedroom and visibly shuddering.

An undignified giggle escaped the Madame's lips, and she hastily clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, monsieur, you must attend!" she pleaded, for some reason she was strangely enticed by this completely strange man.

"I would be honoured," he replied, not thinking of a reason not to. "And Ms Pond would also"

"Excellent, I must show you the grand ball room!"

With that Reinette offered the Doctor her arm, which he naturally took, and they walked to their destination in silence. The journey felt comfortable and familiar but new and strange all at the same time.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Pond," said Brigitte, "you look trés beautiful!"

Amy stared at herself in the full length mirror. She wanted to cry.

She looked like a Princess.

The floor length gown draped perfectly over her, the luxurious fabric felt lavish and comfortable. There was such exquisite sequin detail and embroidered bordering. The royal blue dress was just simply stunning.

"But I am terrible sorry to inform you," added the Maid, "That that is the dress that the Madame herself intends to wear. I have selected one for you here." With that, Brigitte held up another dress.

Amy again wanted to cry, but for a totally different reason.

"You are not getting me you wear that!" gasped Amy, her Scottish accent becoming more prominent in her distaste.

Moments later Amy Pond could be seen in a much less impressive dress. First of all it was peach which clashed with her auburn hair dreadfully. It was 2 inches too short so grim grey stockings which she had been told to wear were visible beneath the hem. The garment managed to make very slim figure look frumpy... Amy Pond did not like this dress one bit. She wanted to cry.

* * *

Reinette and the Doctor reached the grand ball room while it was still being prepared for the evening to come.

"So what is the occasion?" asked the Doctor as Reinette led him to the centre of the ballroom.

"Does one need an occasion to enjoy one's self?" She whispered to him as she took his hands in hers. They were facing each other in the centre of the floor. The Doctor knew it well; he once landed here on horseback. Arthur, that's the name the Doctor remembered giving the horse. He looked up forlornly where the mirror once hung proudly. There was now a magnificent portrait of Madame De Pompadour herself, along with Louis XV. In the silence the Doctor took a moment to appreciate the room. Tables bordered the floor, all neatly set with plates and glasses. Many maids and butlers rushed around finishing last minute errands. Sheets littered the music stands before the grand orchestra.

The exact moment he noticed the musicians she asked him "Dance with me?"

It was more pleading than demanding, unlike the last time she spoke those words to him. He couldn't refuse. As they swayed to the gentle music that echoed around them the Doctor held her close (probably closer than he should have). But he didn't want to let her go. Again.

Their private dance ended much to quickly for both their likings, but as mistress to Louis XV Reinette had to get ready. And the Doctor reckoned he had to find Amy and sort out what ever trouble she got into.

* * *

The Doctor didn't have to look too far for Amy; she was moping around outside the TARDIS.

"Why didn't you let yourself in?" He asked knowing she had a key. He gave it to her and Rory for their wedding. It was a fitting gift so they never had to wait for him again.

"Because I left it inside," _again_ they both thought. "And I've been stood here waiting for you for 40 minutes while you copped a feel of Madame De Pompadour!"

The Doctor made a 'o' shape with his mouth "You saw that?"

"Yes I saw that Monsieur Timelord..." she retorted in a faux-French accent. "So what's your deal? Do you just love the accent? Have a thing for blondes? What makes her so special?"

The Doctor knew she wasn't really jealous – she had and loved Rory any 907 year old Timelord could see that. But he knew he owed her an explanation.

So he took her into the TARDIS and directed her to his wardrobe. He told her the entire story of his last encounter with Reinette as he found her a more tasteful dress. Even he could she looked ridiculous.

* * *

It was 8pm when Amy and the Doctor made their grand entrance to the hall. They both looked extremely smart in their period dress and they fitted into the picturesque seen perfectly.

Although neither of them had seen Madame De Pompadour yet they were having a splendid time.  
Amy was impressed by his dancing "You're doing a grand better job than you did at my wedding... thankfully!" And the Doctor enjoyed overhearing a conversation about 'the mechanical monsters' that someone bore witness to 2 years again.

After a while, both the Doctor and Amy split off to mingle... well Amy mingled, mingling wasn't the Doctor's thing really. He just heard Amy cry "Banana Daiquiri? Blimey, I didn't know they were invented now!" when one of the maids thrust a note into his hand.

He recognised the writing immediately, it was identical to that of the other letter Reinette left him before...will leave him (Time travel was dreadful for tenses!). The letter instructed him to meet in her bedroom in 5 minutes. So he hastily left the ballroom and navigated himself to where he knew her room was.

Almost the instant he entered the room she threw herself at him and her lips were on his, kissing him passionately. He admittedly kissed her back for a moment before seeing sense and pushing her gently away from him...

"Reinette...Madame Du Pompadour!" He breathed.

"Oh Doctor," she sighed, looking deeply into his eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked, wondering had she seen the TARDIS or had he not intercepted Amy's introduction?

"My Doctor, I have known you over 30 years – how could I not know it was you?"

The Doctor thought for a moment... Reinette knew about him so he didn't press the matter. He didn't even have a chance as she began speaking again.

"2 years it's been since you promised to take me away."

The Doctor looked sad, and she could see it in his eyes. She wasn't angry at him. And as he explained why he could not return she simply held him and consoled him. She wanted him to know she did not blame him.

They sat together in Silence before he spoke.

"Come with me."

"Wh-what?" she asked, thinking it was impossible.

"You can come with me now, Reinette; I'll show you the stars. I'll take you wherever you want. You just need to leave the same letter to Louis XV to give to me in the past... your future...when I come for you. It would be my honour."

Madame De Pompadour graciously accepted and packed a small bag. The Doctor just knew Amy would love this!

* * *

**I wrote this for a challenge from the TARDIS : **http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The _ TARDIS / 76967 /

**I am actually quite pleased but would love to know what you thought?**


End file.
